1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to completion operations in a wellbore. More particularly, the invention relates to running liners in extended reach wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In extended reach wells or wells with complex trajectory, operators often experience difficulty in running a liner/casing past a certain depth or reach. The depth or reach of the liner is typically limited by the drag forces exerted on the liner. If further downward force is applied, the liner may be pushed into the sidewall of the wellbore and become stuck or threaded connections in the liner may be negatively impacted. As a result, the liners are prematurely set in the wellbore, thereby causing hole downsizing.
Various methods have been developed to improve liner running abilities. For example, special low friction centralizers or special fluid additives may be used to reduce effective friction coefficient. In another example, floating a liner against the wellbore may be used to increase buoyancy of the liner, thereby reducing contact forces.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and methods to improve tubular running operations.